mlpfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sabregust/About Me
So, I'm Sabregust...you know what, screw this script *throws paper out the window* What's up bronies and pegasisters, my name is Sabregust, (well, that's my alias) but you can call me Sabre. I am a brony. (for clarification purposes) I became a brony at the start of season 4, when my friend (who called himself Derpy Hooves) dared me to read the 'Cupcakes' creepy pasta. I don't like creepy pastas, so I didn't. But my other friend (Alextheguyuwant, seriously, what is with his name) dared me to at least look at something pony related. Derpy pestered me and I decided just to look up some animations (well, I am a director, after all). I stumbled upon the first episode of MLP:FiM on Youtube, and well, the rest was history. You can say I'm new in this business, and that is true, but I am also hyper-observant and I'm able to learn as much as most bronies who have been here since season 1, in a few days (which I did). I am a class 4 brony (I just watch the show and participate in fandom without much oddity). I am trying to reach class 5, but I'm having trouble getting my non-brony friends (aka all of them) to watch the show. What's so weird about watching a show that is bright and full of ponies? I'm also a closet brony. My parents/family/nearly everyone does not know I am a brony. But that's no problem. I'm naturally secertive. Only those who I trust indefinatly, are related to what I do, or if I can't keep my mouth shut on the day, I tell of my secrets. The main reason I watch MLP is story. As a film-maker and a storywritter/teller, I need to find new stories to create new ideas. MLP is such a good story base because the universe simply works, and the characters are as complicated as humans, but keep the simplicity of bright coloured ponies in a 10 year old's TV show. I am Australian. I live in Sydney, or Sydneigh, as the bronies call it. I go to an ordinary catholic high school and am generally ordinary other than a few stuff about me, notably me being a nerd. No, I don't have the thick-rimmed glasses (though I do have glasses for reading/computer use) and I don't have braces (I already had them), but I am a total nerd. I am also an avid gamer. (For my brony friends here, if you wanna play a round of MCCTF or Turf Wars on the Mineplex, let me know!) The games I play often are: Roblox, Minecraft, CoD and Ace of Spades (world's best FPS). BE WARNED! My name is NOT Sabregust for any of those accounts. I use the account name for my alternate alternate ego. (Confusing much. I have 2 alternate egos. First is Sabregust and the other one...how about I let you find that out.) I have appeared on TV for a film comp I won with the help of my class, I am the current regional champion of Mens Sabre in my region (I am a fencer. 'What's a fencer?' you ask? LOOK IT UP. However, if you fence- *hugs you tightly*) and I recently got a scholarship from Sydney Uni. And I'm only in Grade 9. However, with ups, there are downs. In Grade 6, I had to take on an entire grade of kids who hated me, for no reason I can really think of. At the beginning, I had no allies and life was simply pain, suffering and sadness, particularly when the main bully, was my best friend. I felt betrayed. Forgotten. Lost. Dead amongst my peers. Even later, when I had a small but loyal support network to help me, I came home crying, and one day, decided to hang myself. But, someone deep inside me, dressed in a soldier's kit, said to me 'You still have an objective to complete, Captain. Bring fire to those who burn you.'. I believed this was me, the true me trying to save itself. I cut down the noose and flung it away, muttering 'Never again'. Despite going though literal psychological warfare, being downgraded for my beliefs, suffering PTSD from the events and knowing that they may never change their thoughts, I rose from these ashes, and became a new person from them, one that was willing to tell the world what he believes in. So, in summary, My name is Sabregust, I'm from Australia, and I will always be there for those who need me. And if you want to talk about something off-topic/not MLP/that is upsetting you, that's fine. I have many resources to help you and I am willing to go though the process with you, simply because, I don't want you to realise just before you harm yourself that there are people and ponies out there for you, and all you need to do, is ask for help. *sigh*, that was a bit of a mouthfull. Nevermind, now for the stuff you really want to know. A big long list of me. (When I saw this list and realised that I should fill it out, only one word came into my mind. 'Fun.') 001. What is your name?: Sabregust (not saying my real one!) 002. Spell your name backwards: Tsugerbas 003. Date of birth: 19/02 004. Male or female? Stallion (Male) 005. Astrological sign: FISH 006. Nicknames: Sabre, The Captain, sharpshooter, swordsman, etc. 007. Occupation?: Student/Film Developer/Developer/Storywritter/Badflank 008. Height: 165-170cm 009. Weight: 60kg 010. Hair color: Gold and Green (IRL Dark Brown) 011. Eye color: Crimson Red (IRL Brown) 012. Where were you born?: Australia 013. Where do you reside now?: Sydney, Australia 014. Age: 15 015. Screen names: Sabregust, (other Alias which I won’t tell you. You will have to guess) 016. E-mail: Not saying! 017. What does your screen name stand for?: 1. I like to fence. 2. I like to fly, and I love flight 018. What is your Ponysona name?: umm...Sabregust? 019. What does your diary name stand for?: Don’t have a diary. 020. Pets: None. (Like to watch birds though) 021. Number of candles you blew out on your last birthday cake?: Don’t remember 022. Piercings?: Nope. 023. Tattoos?: I. HATE. TATTOOS. Get the picture. 024. Shoe size: 7...I think...not sure. 025. Righty or lefty?: Right handed. 026. Wearing: Pants, T-shirt, Hoodie and Sunnies. 027. Hearing: The birds tweet outside 028. Feeling: Awesome 029. Eating/drinking: My favourite foods. ~Friends Stuff~ Which one of your friends is the.... (I will use gamertags for this part. None of these peeps have Xbox though. But most of them have MC) 030. Craziest?: Midnight_Buck 031. Loudest?: Depends. (subterra7 if in MC, VirusAquila if in Roblox) 032. Nicest?: fing111pro 033. B---hiest?: ultron96 (sorry bro. PLS DON’T HURT ME...) 034. Life of the party?: subterra7 and aperturenyancat. 035. Jock?: subterra7 is closest to being a jock. But he isn’t a flankhat. 036. Prep?: MAR04192000. Nuff said. 037. Rebel?: Morningdew_C. He rebels against anything. Too much Hunger Games... 038. Cutest?: doglover1909 039. Best friend of the same sex?: subterra7 and aqulia1508 (aka VirusAquila) 040. Best friend of the opposite sex: doglover1909 and Astralfleur 041. Most popular?: subterra7 042. Rudest?: georgenagem95 (or Alextheguyuwant. Depends if you like swearing or clop.) 043. Most shy?: CattleyaMai 044. Dumbest?: Frost_Lucidious (In the best way possible) 045. Smartest?: aquila1508 (I based Scope on him) 046. Weirdest?: Midnight_Buck (He’s nutty man) 047. Has the best hair?: subterra7 (the only blonde) 048. Best personality?: All of them. 049. Most talented?: Depends (MAR04192000 for MC, VirusAquila for Roblox, and subterra7 for anything else) 050. Most ghetto?: UroSasin (aka Derpy Hooves) 051. Most spoiled?: MAR04192000 (He has 3 computers man. Not including his school laptop!) 052. Drama queen?: Midnight_Buck 053. Pain in the ass?: All of them, in the best way! What are friends for! 054. Funniest?: subterra7 055. Best advice giver?: subterra7 (unless its homework, then its aquila1508) 056. Druggie?: If he did drugs, it would be georgenagem95. 057. Most likely to join a cult?: UroSasin. (That dude is like in a cult of memes or something...) 058. Have you lost touch with a good friend recently?: probably xXMrCoolness. 059. Person you've been friends with the longest?: sharks64 060. How many friends do you have on your buddy list?: I have all of them on my Skype favourites. ALL OF THEM. ~Love/Kissing/And Other Stuff~ 061. Have you ever been in love?: Yes. 062. How many people have you told "I love you": Excepting family, about 4ish....maybe....(one was definably a dare) 063. How many people have you been in love with?: 2ish 064. How many people have you kissed?: Excepting family, nil. 065. Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?: Excepting family, nope. 066. How many people have you dated?: Nope. 067. What do you look for in a guy/girl?: A person who likes me more like a friend than a classic boyfriend. (I want them to be like my best best best friend...with added benefits. Get me?) 068. What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex?: Eyes. 069. What type of guy/girl do you usually go for?: I used to go for those out of my league, but now, I don’t run after girls. 070. Do you have a bf/gf?: Nope. 071. If so where did you meet them?: In an imaginary place called nowhere. 072. What do you like most about your bf/gf?: Don’t have one. 073. Do you have a crush right now?: Yes...but don’t tell her and it isn't really a proper crush. 074. If so, who is it?: It is one of people in big list of friends above....but I do have a more proper one...GUESS WHO IS IT (and she isn't in the list!) 075. Do you believe in love at first sight?: Nope. 076. Do you remember your first love?: Not really... 077. Who is the first person you kissed?: Still haven’t been kissed. 078. Do you believe in fate?: No. No no and No. 079. Do you believe in soul mates?: Not really. 080. If so do you believe you'll ever find yours?: No, because it doesn’t really exist. ~Family Stuff~ 104. How many siblings do you have?: 1 105. What are your parents names?: CLASSIFIED 106. What are your siblings names?: CLASSIFIED 107. How many siblings does your mother have?: 3 108. How many siblings does your father have?: 2 109. Where are your parents from?: Mum from Italy, Dad from Mauritius 110. Is your family close?: Yes. Very. 111. Does your family get together for holidays?: Always. Sometimes we make excuses to meet up with each other. 112. Do you have a drunk uncle?: At NYE, yes. Like 3. 113. Any medical problems run through your family?: A fair bit, notably, Asthma, High Blood Pressure, Cancer and mild Depression 114. Does someone in your family wear a toupee?: No, but we have a baldie. 115. Do you have any nieces or nephews?: Not yet! 116. Are your parents divorced?: Nope. 117. Do you have step parents?: Nope. 118. Has your family ever disowned another member of your family?: No. Never will. 120. Did some of your family come to Australia from another country?: Yes. Most of them. ~Music Stuff~ 121. What song do you swear was written about you or your life?: Take Back the Night - TryHardNinja (when I rose from the ashes of Y6) 122. What's the most embarrasing cd you own?: A collection of Hi-5 Songs from when I was 3. 123. What's the best cd you own?: DAN BULL (douglby) 124. What song do you absolutely hate?: I Whip My Hair Back and Forth (I will shoot you if you play it. In the knee) 125. Do you sing in the shower?: Yes, like any sensible person. 126. What song reminds you of that special someone?: Can’t think of one... ~Favorites~ 152. Color: Cyan and Sky Blue 153. Food: Cabbage Salad, and Samosas (with Mauritian chili sauce) 154. Song: Radioactive or On Top of the World, both by Imagine Dragons 155. Show: Mythbusters or any Doc. for that matter. Oh, and Go Back to Where You Came From. 156. School subject: History, English, Multimedia, Drama and Geography 157. Band/singer: DAN BULL, and Imagine Dragons 158. Animal: Kookaburra 159. Outfit: Casual 160. Radio station: Triple J 161. Movie: Lego Movie 162. Pair of shoes: My Causal Canvas-style shoes. Or my hiking boots. 163. Cartoon: MLP:FiM and Detective Conan 164. Actor: Other than me, Morgan Freeman. 165. Actress: Hard to say. Either Tara Strong, or Julie Andrews. 166. Potato chip: Sea Salt 167. Drink: Lemon Tea. I would do anything for free Lemon Tea for life. Seriously. 168. Alcoholic drink: I don’t like the smell of alcohol, and I’m underage. 169. Holiday: Summer Holidays and my Birthday! 170. Perfume/cologne: If Bacon was a perfume, it would be it. 171. Pizza topping: Olives. Like any sensible person. 172. Jello flavor: Coke or Mango. 173. Lunch meat: Anything, really. 174. Board game: Either Monopoly or Articulate. 175. Video game: MC, Roblox, CoD, Pokemon, Rome:TW, Civ5, AoS, etc. 176. Website: Bronies Wikia, MLP Fan Fic Wikia, Youtube and rarely, Bronies Australia. 177. Book: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins or 1984 by George Orwell. 178. Computer game: Minecraft or Roblox. 179. Number: 1 (or 1000, or any combo of 1s and 0s. This is what coding does to you.) 180. Cereal: Does a proper, English-style breakfast with all the trimmings count? 181. Comedian: subterra7. 182. Dessert: Bread and Butter Pudding. 183. Disney character: Woody. 184. Clothing store: I really don’t care. Stores mean one thing for me. NERF GUNS. 185. Past time: Collecting Nerf Guns, film, story, program and game development, sociology. 186. Teacher: My Drama Teacher (who I based Cherry Scribble on) 187. Childhood toy: Lego, and Nerf Guns 188. Carnival game/ride: Bumper Cars (even though I’m 15, I know how to drive a car. Fast and in control. Too much GT5) 189. Candy bar: Pods. 190. Magazine: Popular Science 191. Salad dressing: I make my own. 192. Thing to do on the weekend: Watch videos, play games with my friends. 193. Hot drink: Lemon Tea. 194. Season: I like all of them (except autumn sometimes. That’s when I get really bad asthma) 195. Sport to watch: FENCING! 196. Person to talk to online: My friends ~Your Bedroom/Sleeping Habits~ 197. What color are your sheets?: Depends on the week. I got lots of sheets of many colours. 198. What color are your bedroom walls?: Orange and Cream 199. Do you have posters on your wall?: Yes, a Pokemon one, a Fighter Jet one and a MC one. 201. Do you have a tv in your bedroom?: No, I have my laptop and my Server PC. 202. How many pillows are on your bed?: 2. 203. What do you normally sleep in?: PJ's, like anyone sensible. 204. Describe your favorite pair of pajamas: CAMO. 205. What size bed do you have?: King Single. 206. Do you have a waterbed/bunkbed/daybed?: My bed has a trundle underneath...you’ll learn why... 207. Do you have your own phone line in your bedroom?: Nope. 208. Do you listen to music while trying to fall asleep?: Sometimes. 209. Describe the last nightmare you had: Don’t remember it. Something about falling I think... 210. Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: Yes, 3 of them. Don’t comment. 211. How many people can fit in your bed comfortably?: Normally two, but I can fit 4 (you’ll see why) 212. Do you sleep in any unusual positions?: Yes. I toss and turn often. 213. Do you have to share your bedroom with a sibling?: No. Thank God so. 214. Do you snore?: No. 215. How about drool?: No. 216. Do you have an alarm clock in your room?: Yes, called my phone. 217. What color is the carpet in your room?: Wood. 218. What's under your bed?: Another bed (bedception!) 219. Coke/Pepsi: Lemon Tea 220. Doughnuts/bagels: Both. 221. Day/night: Dawn. 222. Wicked witch of the east/wicked witch of the west: Neither. 223. Heaven/hell: Tough Question. 224. Make love/have sex: *shocked face* NO.....NO....(wait till next year...then I can give an answer) 225. Coffee/tea: Tea. FOR EVER! 226. Hamburgers/hotdogs: BLT. 227. Rap/rock: Both. 228. Britney/Christina: Neither. 229. Swiss cheese/american cheese: Italian Cheese or French Cheese. 230. Real World/Road Rules: Real World...I assume (I have no idea what this is about) 231. Backstreet Boys/N*sync: Dan Bull. 232. Silver/gold: Opel. 233. Nike/Adidas: Neither. I don’t like capitalism 234. McDonalds/Taco Bell: Subway. 235. Sweet/sour: Savoury 236. Punk/emo: Being me. 237. Hot/cold: In the middle. 238. Winter/summer: Both. 239. Spring/fall: Both. 240. Operas/plays: Plays. 241. Read/watch tv: Both. 242. Cd's/tapes: CDs 243. Dvd's/vhs: DVDs 244. Old/New: Both 245. Shorts/skirts: Shorts. What do you expect? I’m a guy. 246. Pink/red: Blue 247. Coloured pictures/black and white photos: Colour 248. Meat/vegetables: Both. 249. Mexican food/chinese food: Both. 250. Commercials/infomercials: Neither. 251. Scary movies/comedies: Documentories 252. Bikinis/one piece bathing suits: I’M A GUY! I don’t use neither. I have a rashie and board shorts. 253. Sandals/tennis shoes: Shoes 254. Dogs/cats: Birds 255. Unicorns/fairies: Pegasi 256. Water/land: Sky 257. Sugar/spice: Everything nice 258. Black/white: Grey. 259. Ribbons/bows: Both. 260. Chicken/beef: Both. 261. Colored christmas lights/regular white christmas lights: Colour is better. 262. Cars/trucks: Planes 263. Austin Powers/James Bond: Bond. James Bond. 264. Popcorn/pretzels: Chips 265. Hip/hop: Both 266. Passionate kiss/peck: Wait, what? 267. WWE wrestling/ real wrestling: Fencing. 268. Back rub/foot massage: Back rub? 269. Picture frames/photo albums: Both. 270. Pens/pencils: Both. ~What Is Your Opinion Of The Following~ 271. Eminem: Meet your maker, DAN BULL. 272. Virgins: I’m one of them. 273. God: I believe in God, but I respect those who do not believe in God. It doesn’t matter if we believe or not, as long as we work for peace. 274. The Osbournes: What? 275. Reality TV: False. 276. J.Lo: What? 277. Religion: Who cares about your religion, as long as we work together and be in peace. I care not your beliefs (I’m Catholic FYI) but I care if you set aside your differences. 278. Emo music: Whatevers. Nothing against, nothing for. 279. Valentine's Day: 5 days till my birthday! 280. Christina Aguilera's comeback: Who? 281. Homosexuals: Being gay is fine, I mean, I have a gay aunt and they’re Catholic. What’s wrong is the taboo and the social norm of homophobic statements 282. Abortion: If it must be done (eg. Raped), then it must be done. However, they should fully understand the consequences and should not be abused. 283. Inter-racial relationships: Who cares about race, what cares is when we work together. I mean, my mum is fair and my dad is chocolate. So, you can see, Inter-racial relationships are given my vote. 284. Murder: Never. Never, Never, Never. 285. Death: A waste of a good life. 286. Obesity: We should remember that obesity is a medical issue, not a social issue. Let’s cut the ‘yo mama so fat’ jokes and remember that these people are people, and help them to improve their health by not bullying them. For the Record, I am attracted to girls who are a bit chubby, not super-skinny ones. 287. Pre-marital sex: Does it matter really? 288. Terrorism: NEVER. 289. Pornography: As long as all parties give consent and all parties are over 21. 290. Fortune tellers: Learn Astronomy, not Astrology 291. Threesomes: Wait, What? 292. Prostitution: No. 293. Politics: If it is not for the benefit of the people or is false, than it should never be politics. 294. Country music: Whatevers. 295. George W. Bush: Both suck. 296. Cloning: Scary if you ask me. 297. Britney's boobs: What the Hooves? 298. Gas prices in Australia: Through the roof. ~Name Game~ What Do You Think Of When You Hear These Common Names?... 299. Jack: Midnight_Buck 300. Tiffany: Scouts 301. Ben: Classmate 302. Maria: Scouts 303. Jennifer: Parent of a friend 304. Nicole: Family 305. Amy: Classmate 306. Adam: Traitor 307. Richard: the III 308. Justin: Beaver. 309. Arnold: Don’t know. 310. Tom: Family 311. Melissa: Classmate 312. Charlotte: Scouts 313. Harold: Battle of Hastings 314. John: Smith (The Doctor) 315. Joel: That singer dude. 316. Vanessa: Vanilla? 317. Michelle: Classmate 318. Kevin: MAR04192000 319. Brent: Surfer dude? 320. Jake: the Dog and Finn the Human. 321. Billy: the Kid. 322. Sarah: Friend 323. Natalie: Classmate 324. Christy: (as in Christian) Classmate and flankhat. 325. Nick: Friend 326. Linda: Family 327. Taylor: Tailor 328. Jordan: Classmate 329. Jaime: Jamie Oliver. 330. Adrian: Classmate ~Have You Ever....~ 331. Mooned anyone?: Nearly...very close to...need to try again *evil smile* 332. Been on a diet?: Nope. 333. Been to a foreign country?: Yes, I have been to France, Italy, Mauritius, Singapore, Fiji and Reunion. 334. Broken a bone?: Yes, my collarbone, funny story actually. 335. Swallowed a tooth/cap/filling?: I swallowed part of one of my fillings once, but it wasn’t a big deal. 336. Swear at a teacher?: Yes, but I had permission, and my teachers swear too, not excessively, but still. 337. Talked to a fellow brony via e-mails or instant messages?: Other than those I know IRL, not really... 338. Got in a fight?: Yes, but I never start one. And I can defend myself just fine *flicks out blade* 339. Dated a teacher?: Wait, What? NO! 340. Laughed so hard you peed your pants?: I laughed myself so hard that nearly fainted, and had a major asthma attack. Does that count? 341. Thought about killing your enemy?: When I had PTSD, I thought that everyone was out to get me, and I did at some times that I needed to end them before they ended me...but I don’t want to think about it. 342. Gone skinny dipping?: No. And will never do so. 343. Met another brony in the flesh?: Except those I met IRL, aka my converters, no. 344. Told a little white lie?: Yes. Of course. 345. Told a secret you swore not to tell?: Yes, but with permission. 346. Used a foreign object to masturbate?: Wait, what? *shocked face* Ok, I’m done here *walks off to make a cup of Lemon Tea* 347. Misused a swear word?: *walks back* No, but I do know the true meaning of most swear words. 348. Been on tv?: Yes! After winning a film comp. 349. Been on the radio?: No. Would like to. 350. Been in a mosh pitpot?: Thank God no. 351. Been to a concert?: Does the Royal Easter Show count? 352. Dated one of your best friends?: Not really. 353. Loved someone so much it makes you cry?: Yes, my sister. 354. Decieved somebody close to you?: Technically, yes. 356. Been to a rodeo?: If the Royal Easter Show is one, yes. 357. Been on a talk show?: Nope 358. Been on a game show?: Nope. 359. Been on an airplane?: Eeyup, and I love it. 360. Got to ride on a firetruck?: YES! 361. Came close to dying?: Yes. I fainted due to lack of oxygen in an asthma attack. If we weren’t rushing to the hospital at the time, I might have been in some deep doo doo 362. Cheated on a bf/gf?: Semper Fi (Always faithful - Latin) 363. Gave someone a piggy back ride?: Yes. 364. Terrorized a babysitter?: If you mean your cousins...sometimes... 365. Made a mud pie?: No, a sandcake! 366. Had a dream that our falling off a cliff?: Sort of...instead I fell though an infinitive hole. 367. Snuck out of the house at night?: No. 368. Been so drunk you don't remember your name?: I was so tired that I forgot my name. 369. Had an eating disorder?: If eating too much is one, it is. 370. Felt like you didn't belong?: As always. 371. Felt like the 3rd wheel?: Often when I’m not with my friends. 372. Smoked?: Never. I hate tobacco 373. Done drugs?: NEVER 374. Stolen money from a poor person begging on the street?: NO. 375. Had your tonsils removed?: Nope. 376. Gone to camp?: I’m a Scout. I do hikes and camps on a regular basis. 377. Won a bet?: Often. 378. Written a love letter?: Technically, yes. 379. Gone out of your way to be with the one you love?: Yes...sort of. 380. Written a love poem?: Nope. 381. Kissed in the rain?: No. 382. Slow danced with someone you love?: Yes and No, well, she was my crush but that dance was done because we were doing Dance in class. 383. Participated in cyber sex?: *shocked face* NO 384. Faked an orgasm?: Wait, WHAT? 385. Stolen a kiss?: Nope, but that would be an absolute win. 386. Asked a friend for relationship advice?: Yes, but I had to ask aquila1508, who is a social awkward. 387. Had a friend steal your bf/gf?: Nope. 388. Watched the sunset/rise with someone you love?: Yes at a school camp in Canberra. The sunset was better than the company. Seriously. 389. Gotten a speeding ticket?: Can’t drive yet. 390. Done jail time?: No, and I have no plans to. 391. Had to wear a uniform to work?: For school, yes. 392. Won a trophy?: Yes, plus a bunch of medals. 393. Thrown up in public?: Yes, which sucked. 394. Bowled a perfect game?: VERY CLOSE! 256 points! 395. Failed/got held back?: I have failed a few assignments before, all because of technology failing on me. But I still get As and Bs. Cause I’m a nerd with awesome. 396. Got perfect attendance in grade school?: One year, yes. It was hard. 397. Roasted pumpkin seeds?: Yes. 398. Taken ballet lessons?: Nope, ballet is what my sis does. 399. Attempted suicide?: Yes. Not talking about it. 400. Cut yourself?: Accidentally. ~Childhood Stuff~ 401. Did you play with Barbies?: No. 402. Did you own Treasure Trolls?: What? 403. Did you watch Beverly Hills 90210?: What? 404. Did you play Simon?: I played Simon says. Does that count? 405. Did you watch Fraggle Rock?: ??? 406. Did you wet the bed?: Nope. 407. Did you believe there were monsters in your closet or under your bed?: Yes 408. Did you wear the underwear with the days of the week on them?: No? 409. Were you shy?: Yes, and I’m sort of am still. 410. Were you spoiled?: Not really. 411. Were you abused?: No. 412. Did you go to the circus?: Yes. Wasn’t that good. 413. Did you go to the zoo?: Yes. 414. Were you in a car accident?: Yes, just a fender-bender. 415. Did you build snowmen?: Yes, when I did go to the snows. 416. Did you cry when you scraped your knee?: Yes... 417. Were your older cousins mean to you?: Sort of, but I was a cheeky little cousin and also a very smart one. 418. Did you think slinkies were cool?: If you drop them, yeah. 419. Did you think the Ninja Turtles really lived in the sewer?: Nope. 420. Were you afraid of the dark?: Yes, and sometimes I still am. 421. Did you have slumber parties?: Yes, but not often. 422. Did you have New Kids On The Block sheets, curtains, sleeping bags, dolls and pajamas?: No. 423. Did you tease your hair out like Tiffany?: No? 424. Did you believe in the Easter Bunny/Santa Claus/ and the Tooth Fairy?: I did, but not anymore. ~Randomness~ 425. Do you believe in aliens?: Scientifically speaking, yes but not ET or LGM standard. 426. Name 3 things that are next to your computer: Pens, Compass, Book. 427. Do you have any hidden talents?: I have this ability to create long and complicated stories of the top of my head in an instant, and I am able to say which flag belongs to what country. 428. Do you wish MTV would play music videos?: Don't they? Then why is it called MTV? 429. If you were to star in a movie, what kind of movie would it be?: Action or something like The Hunger Games. 430. What would your movie star name be?: The Captain. 431. Do you play any sports?: Yes, I am a fencer (sword-fighter). 432. What's the scariest movie you've ever seen?: Probably Paranormal Activity 3. 433. What is the best movie you've seen in the theater or rented recently?: In the Cinema, The Hunger Games, rented, a collection of Mythbusters episodes. 434. What is the dumbest movie you've ever seen?: I really don’t remember because I have seen my fair share of bad movies. 435. Do you drive?: Not yet. Only about 7 months to go! 436. What is your dream car?: A nice looking Coupe. 437. Do you think you're good looking?: Sometimes yes. 438. Do others think you are good looking?: Well, when I went to a all girls school for a extra-curricular thing, there were better looking guys than me, and I got jumped by a group of 30ish girls. It scared the script of me! 439. Would you ever sky dive?: NO. I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS. 440. Do you believe in Bigfoot?: No. 441. How many rooms do you have in your house?: 10 plus 2 hallways. 442. Are you afraid of roller coasters?: Nope. 443. Do you believe in God?: Yes. 444. Do you believe in Satan?: No. 445. Do you believe there is a heaven?: Yes. 446. Do you believe there is a hell?: Yes (our individual worst nightmares) 447. Do you own a pool table?: Nope. 448. Do you have a pool?: Eeyup. 449. Do you have a dishwasher in your kitchen?: Eeyup. 450. Do you like chocolate?: So-so. 451. Who/what is on your 2011 calendar?: A generic calendar. My current one is one I made of screenshots of me and my friends in game. 452. How many U.S.?: 1. There is only one USA, when I last checked. 453. Ever wished on a shooting star?: Nope. I have seen shooting stars though. 454. Best Halloween costume you ever wore?: Zombie Hunter. I used that last year. I coated my Nerf Gun to look like a dirty rifle. 455. Do you carry any weapons on you?: My fists, and sometimes, a full length fencing sabre. 456. What is your weakness?: Fear of failing my allies. 457. Name something you can't get enough of: Tea. 458. Describe yourself in 3 adjectives: Awesome, Smart, Empathic. 459. How many kids do you want to have?: 2, one boy and one girl. 460. Future daughters names: Francis, Katie 461. Future sons names: Lucas, Riley 462. What is your ideal way to die?: Old age. 463. How do you release stress?: Fencing. 464. Are you a trendy person?: Nope. I live in my own world. My friends know this the best. 465. Are you an artistic person?: Yes, particularly for story writing and film production. 466. Are you a realistic person?: Sometimes. I am very scientific minded, but I believe in magic as a source of energy manipulation ability. 467. Do you un-tie your shoes every time you take them off?: Nope. 468. Are you a strong person?: Just more than average. 469. Are you a strong willed person?: Very. I can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. 470. Who is the last person to e-mail you?: A teacher regarding an assignment. 471. Who is the last person to IM you?: My friends on Skype. 472. Do you hate chain e-mails?: Yes. Do not send me chains. I WILL DELETE THEM. 473. Are you a deep sleeper?: Sometimes. 474. Are you a good story teller?: Extremely. I have a tendency to go on a huge monologue about a story and its characters and generally tell the entire story in one sitting. I learnt of this when I told the story of CoD Zombies in the theme of a ghost story. 475. What do you believe is your best quality?: Integrity and Empathy. 476. What is your greatest accomplishment?: Surviving Year 6. 477. Do you like to burn candles or incense?: I like to burn candles sometimes. 478. Do you do yoga?: No. 479. Do you have your own credit card?: Nope. 480. Let's say you win the lotto. What do you do with all that money?: Save it. 481. Do you have a check book?: Nope. 482. Do you like your driver's license picture?: Not yet... 484. What color is your hair naturally?: Gold and Green (IRL Dark Brown) 485. How many fillings do you have?: 3, i think. 486. How many cavities did you have at your last dentist visit?: Never had one! 487. Worst feeling in the world?: Betrayal. 488. Best feeling in the world: When you realise that you did something that everyone now respects you for, and you feel that you have done something that is great. 489. Is the glass half empty or half full?: The glass is completely full. Half has water, the rest has air. 490. Last thing you downloaded?: A picture made by Astralfleur. 491. Do you catch yourself using online terms in your real life?: Often. And quoting MLP, whilst others stare at me weirdly. 492. What do you think people think of you?: Some think of me as a quiet but highly dependable friend, others as just a nerd. 493. Are you a likeable person?: Yes! Apparently I am. 494. Do you need therapy?: For what? Well, I am still on Ventolin. 495. Do you take medication for a chemical imbalance?: No. 496. What the best way to be proposed to?: Without fear and just being simple and themselves. 497. What kind of movie would you star in?: Probably the Hunger Games, or Battle: Los Angelus. 498. If Fed Ex and UPS were to merge, would they call it Fed UP?: I hope they do! 499. What are you thinking?: Why did I do this? It took me an hour! 500. What's your favourite phrase?: En Guarde! Category:Blog posts